


The Wishing Fire

by sweetiepie08



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: 2020 thra-athon, Contest Entry, F/M, Stonegrot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiepie08/pseuds/sweetiepie08
Summary: My entry from the 2020 Thra-Athon fanfiction contest.Rian invites Deet to see Stone-in-the-Wood's Winter Festival and shows her how they celebrate the end of a trine and the coming of a new one.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The Wishing Fire

“Are you sure you’re not too cold?” Rian asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Deet laughed. “How could I be?” She was bundled up in a thick hat, coat, gloves, and boots. He even offered her his scarf and put a hot cup of mulled cider in her hands for good measure. It was cute really, the way he doted on her. He was so excited to show her the Stonewoods’ Winter Festival and he wanted it to be perfect, but she thought it already was.

The trees sparkled under a blanket of snow, lanterns glowed against the cold air, and a bonfire lit up the village square. Gefling enjoyed hot drinks and treats, children ran around having snowball fights or building snow gelfling, and couples cuddled by the fire. The Winter Festival was a time to be with your loved ones and prepare for the new trine. To her, it felt magical. 

“And make sure to cover your ears,” he went on, tugging her hat down. “It’s important to keep them warm.”

“Rian, you don’t need to fuss over me. I can adjust my own hat, thank you.” Besides, having him near was enough to keep her warm.

“Sorry, guess it’s just a habit,” he said, blushing. “My mother used to scare me into wearing my hat by telling me my ears would freeze and break off like icicles.”

“That’s awful,” she giggled.

“Come on,” he said, leading her to the bonfire. “Let’s make our new-trine wishes.” Rian went to a pile of logs, chose two, and held one out for her.

“How do you do it?” she asked, setting aside her cider and accepting the log.

“Well, first you choose your wishing log, whisper your wish for the new trine, and put it on the bonfire. When the log crackles, it releases your wish into the air where Thra can hear it.”

Deet watched him as he made his wish. He closed his eyes, whispered to the log, and tossed it on the fire. The embers flew up behind him, his silhouette glowing against the light. Deet whispered her wish and gave her log to the fire as well. Seeing a pile of snow on the ground, she thought of a way to make it come true.

“Can I ask what you wished for?” she asked, straightening up and rolling something in her hands.

“Just to spend more time with you.” The way he looked at her made her heart swell. “And what did you wish for?”

“This,” she said, showing him what she held in her hands.

“A snowball?”

Snickering, she threw it at him, hitting him in the chest.

“Oh, are you challenging me?” he smirked. “Big mistake!” he said, packing snow into his hands.

Deet let out a delighted squeal and ran away. Rian chased after her. A snowball whizzed past her head and Rian’s laugh rang out behind her. When she looked back, she saw her wish: a big smile on Rian’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the 2020 Thra-athon fanfic contest. It was also my first venture into brevity, so it was aa fun challenge.


End file.
